Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality content is available that may immerse viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of virtual reality content, a user experiencing the virtual reality content may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.
Virtual reality content experienced by users continues to become increasingly realistic and immersive in terms of what users see and hear within virtual reality worlds. Unfortunately, even while users' visual and auditory senses become increasingly immersed in virtual reality experiences in which sights and sounds are simulated with great realism and accuracy, other senses of the users, including the sense of touch, may be stimulated or immersed in the virtual reality experiences only a little if at all. As a result, even as users are visually and/or audibly immersed in a particular virtual reality experience, a lack of stimulation provided to other senses may detract from an overall immersiveness of the virtual reality experience to the users.